thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Lebreau
thumb|400px Lebreau is a temporary "guest" character in Final Fantasy XIII, appearing as a party member very early on during Snow Villiers' introductory chapter. She later appears again three years later during the events of Final Fantasy XIII-2. She fights with a rifle, and has the ability to heal in battles. Datalog information Friends with Snow from a young age, Lebreau is one of the founding members of NORA. She runs the café they opened to fund NORA's operations, and her cooking is one of the best-kept secrets in Bodhum. With her brusque, no-nonsense manner, the young woman is treated just like one of the guys, and she would have it no other way. Appearance and Personality Lebreau has shoulder length black hair and light brown eyes. Character designer Nao Ikeda said, "She talks and acts much more mature for her age, and sometimes acts as if she's the mother of NORA," giving insight into her personality. Her design was based on volleyball players inspired from the images of butterflies flying along an Asian beach resort. Lebreau's character design and costume is due to the beach location of NORA's base in Bodhum. It is also of note that she wiggles her hips during battle sequences, which may also hint a little at her personality. Story Final Fantasy XIII Lebreau was born and raised in the seaside town of Bodhum, where she tends the beachfront bar known as NORA House. She has been lifelong friends with Snow and watches him and the other members of self-funded monster hunting (and later rebellion) group NORA, which she belongs to alongside Snow, Gadot, Maqui and Yuj. When the Purge was initiated against all Bodhum residents after the discovery of a Pulse fal'Cie inside the nearby Pulse Vestige ruins, her and the rest of NORA convert into a resistance group fighting against the Sanctum. Though she appears as if she will play a significant role in the following events, she is left behind at the Hanging Edge when Snow follows Hope Estheim and Oerba Dia Vanille into the Vestige alone; after this she and the rest of the team are almost exclusively seen in flashbacks until the final chapter. Here, she finally shows up again along with the rest of NORA fighting inside of Eden. They happily accept Snow as the l'Cie he has become and instead of aiding their friends in battle decide instead to help evacuate the populace. Final Fantasy XIII-2 With Cocoon "collapsed" and connected to Pulse and the fal'Cies destroyed, many civilians migrate to the lands of Gran Pulse, NORA members included. Here they found a seaside town and as a tribute to their former home, christen to new settlement "New Bodhum". However, their leader Snow's girlfriend Serah continuously insists that her sister Lightning is still alive despite nobody remembering her arriving on Pulse after Orphan's death. Seemingly because of his never-ending trust of his fiancée, Snow then takes off to find Lightning for her but does not return. After years of abandonment, NORA struggles to keep their hopes up, with even Gadot throwing tantrums about it. However, a time rift causes monsters to begin invading New Bodhum and as a result, one attacks Serah. This leaves Lebreau to rush in, shooting it down and saving her life. With Serah safe for the moment, Lebreau scolds her and insists that she needs to look after herself now that her sister is dead, but is quickly knocked unconscious by yet another monster, leaving Serah terrified. Once the battle has subsided, the mysterious newcomer Noel Kreiss takes her and lays her down in front of the new NORA House, stating that she needs to rest. The next day, she happens upon Gadot, Maqui and Yuj eavesdropping on the new trio of Serah, Noel and Mog as they are about to leave through their first time gate and gives their position away, forcing them to confront the group and wish them luck. In-battle Lebreau is a temporary party member, and she's the only character other than the party leader that can use Potions to heal other characters in battle. She fights with a rifle. Unknown to the player, Lebreau's Attack command cost two ATB segments to execute compare to the main cast where it only cost them one ATB segment. Due to her being a temporary character, her status, abilities, and inventory cannot be viewed on the main menu. She has the full ATB gauge, which is six segments. Her HP is shown as ???, but it's fixed at 330. Lebreau leaves the party early in the story, so she doesn't receive a Crystarium. Category:Final Fantasy Series Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Characters Category:Female Characters